Żywiołowe Wakacje- Poranek
Czwarty odcinek serii "Żywiołowe Wakacje". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois Fabuła Samanta Timens Obudziłam się, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Wstałam powoli i przyjrzałam się śpiworom w obawie, że kogoś obudziłam. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Fineaszu i Izie. Byli odwróceni w swoją stronę. Iza miała wyciągniętą rękę z stronę Fineasza, a Fineasz w stronę Izy, tak słodko to wyglądało… Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie zrobić im zdjęcia, ale przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam aparatu, a moja komórka robi zdjęcia słabej jakości. Postanowiłam więc wyjść na dwór. Na zewnątrz było jeszcze trochę zimno, cóż jest w końcu rano, nie? Usiadłam pod drzewem i rozmyślając przyglądałam się niebu. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Iza nie powie Fineaszowi, że go kocha, przecież wszyscy wokół to wiedzą, tylko nie on, to trochę dziwne, prawda? No, ale cóż Fineasz widocznie cierpi na nieznaną mi chorobę nie-wiedzenie-że-ktoś-za-kimś-szaleje-oza, ciekawe czy jest to wyleczalne… Chyba musiałabym poszukać czegoś na temat tej choroby w Google, może nawet znajdę lekarstwo… Izie by to się przydało, bo zapewne nie uświadomi go o swoim zauroczeniu w przeciągu kilku lat. Taa, to się dobrali ślepiec i nieśmiała, niezła para nie ma co. Ta mu nie powie, ten nie zauważy. Dobra, dość tych obmyśleń no temat pary prawie niedoskonałej, czas zastanowić się nad swoim życiem. Coś nagle zaczęło na górze szurać, a później dało się słyszeć dźwięk oznaczający ,że ktoś zjeżdża na dół, spojrzałam w górę. Nie tylko nie on! -O cześć Samcia, chciałem się spytać czy masz wolny wieczór… -usłyszałam piskliwy głos Irvina. -Nie!!!- z wrażenia aż wstałam- Ile razy mam powtarzać?! Jeśli nawet miałabym wolny wieczór to na pewno nie spędziłabym go z tobą! Wbij to sobie wreszcie do twojej tępej głowy! A i jeszcze jedno, przestań wreszcie nazywać mnie Samcia!!!- Mówiłam dość głośno, ale starałam się ściszyć głos tak, by nikogo nie obudzić. -Oj, no weź- powiedział Irvin błagalnym tonem. -Nie- usiadłam- lepiej już idź bo… albo czekaj-olśniło mnie- ty zawsze masz przy sobie ten aparat nie? -No mam- odpowiedział wyciągając zza pleców aparat. -Wspaniale, więc idź teraz do góry, podejdź ostrożnie do Fineasza i Izy, ostrożnie! I sfotografuj ich. A gdy już zrobisz zdjęcie to mi je przynieś– Czułam się tak, jakbym miała tłumaczyć małemu dziecku… -Już lecę- powiedział zachwycony z powodu możliwości przypodobania się. Westchnęłam. Irvin od zawsze próbował filtrować z każdą napotkaną dziewczyną, nawet raz próbował z Angelą, ale mu nie wyszło, teraz zawsze gdy widzi mnie, Izę lub Seri to za każdym razem próbuje filtrować, to jest nie do zniesienia, chyba już ze tysiąc razy tłumaczyłam mu, że on mi się nie podoba, popierałam moje sugestie tym, że chodzę z Ferbem, ale ten dalej swoje… Po chwili pojawiła się osoba moich przemyśleń. -Mam zdjęcie- podał mi je, był cały happy. -Dzięki- przyjrzałam się zdjęciu, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i schowałam je. Spojrzałam na niego, przyglądał mi się podekscytowany i pełen nadziei, uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam- możesz już odejść, wierny sługo- jego mina była epicka, chyba wreszcie poznał, że nie warto już próbować i pojechał na górę. Reszta poranka minęła normalnie. Poczekaliśmy, aż wszyscy wstaną, zagraliśmy w jedną grę i przypomnieliśmy sobie o basenie u Izy. -To o 14.00 u mnie- powiedziała Izabela. -Nas z Baljeetem dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie będzie, jest dzień dobroci dla kujonów, no wiecie – odezwał się Buford. -Ahaa- wszyscy powiedzieliśmy, chociaż i tak nie rozumieliśmy do końca. -A ja po prostu nie przyjdę… bo… bo boję się wody…- powiedział speszony Irvin. Przysunęłam się do Izy i powiedziałam cicho: -Co ja złego komu zrobiłam, że takie zdanie mnie nie dziwi? – wybuchłyśmy śmiechem, a wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie dziwnie patrzeć. - To wszyscy inni będą?- spytałam próbując się powstrzymać od śmiechu. -Tak, to do 14.00 – powiedział Fineasz i rozeszliśmy się do domów. *** Izabela Garcia- Shapiro O 14.00 wszyscy byli już u mnie na podwórku, no prawie wszyscy, nigdzie nie mogłam zauważyć Seri. Nagle przede mną pojawiła się Samanta. -Iza, Seri nie dzisiaj nie będzie, umówiła się gdzieś z Magiczną Piątką- wyjaśniła. Uśmiechnęłam się, magiczna piątka to grupka dziewczyn z klasy Seri do której ona należy, dość często się z nimi spotyka, czasami Magiczna Piątka uczestniczy w naszych projektach, ale raczej rzadko. -W takim razie ciekawie się zapowiada, tylko my i Fineasz z Ferbem- powiedziałam po czym wskoczyłam do wody. Czułam się tak wspaniale. Woda to był mój żywioł. Zaraz po mnie wskoczyła cała reszta, popływaliśmy trochę, pościągaliśmy się, pochlapaliśmy się, zabawa była świetna. Później wzięliśmy dwa duże koła i zaczęliśmy się bawić w naszą ulubioną zabawę, polegała ona na tym, że dwie osoby siadały po przeciwnych stronach koła tak, by opierać się plecami, tak samo robiły drugie dwie, jedna para goniła drugą i na odwrót. Ja zawsze byłam z Fineaszem, była to już taka nasza mała tradycja, że on nigdy nie był z Ferbem, a ja z Samantą, we dwójkę byliśmy nie pokonani. Kategoria:Odcinki